


【黑月】The Best Gift Ever

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: @welltemperament成人黑尾x成人月岛萤是天赋也是礼物。一对普通情侣的普通生日的最后两个钟头。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 26





	【黑月】The Best Gift Ever

黑尾推开门的时候看见里头还亮着也说不上是吃惊，只是有点诧异，还有些许的心虚。

把手里那大包小包的礼物先放在了玄关，脱鞋子的时候他听见有人趿拉着拖鞋从餐厅走出来，等再次抬头的时候见到了穿着睡衣的月岛。

“我回来了。” “欢迎回来。”

俩人同步出声，没有语义本来的甜蜜温馨，反而莫名地尴尬。

“呃，我以为……” “你这些……”

话音再次撞到了一起，两个人沉默片刻，竟突然扮演起陌生人似的，相互推脱地说：你先说，不了你先说吧，上演着你一往我一来的尴尬戏码。

最后是黑尾败下阵来，咂咂嘴道：“我还以为你已经睡了。”

“没，”月岛替他拿了几个袋子放到客厅的桌上，叹了口气。

“好歹是你生日。” 他说。

“我……”

月岛没说完的是，今天是黑尾铁朗的25岁生日，11月17号的晚上10点05分，再过两个钟头，他们这对新婚不足三个月的爱侣，差点就要错过了其中一方的生日。

明明以往他们的生日，即使说着不重要，也想一直待在对方身边的。  
何况他们根本不曾忘记这样的特殊日子，因为在日期来临前先意识到的已经不是“生日快要到了”，而是“应该为对方准备什么呢”的反射。

家里的电子钟在夜晚里显得格外明亮，清晰地昭示着日期和时间，让人想忽视都难，黑尾有些愧疚这些天总是有点逃避着回家，今天回来得晚不只是因为队内的事，也有他自己磨磨蹭蹭的原因，但月岛很明显没有想要跟他计较什么。

“先吃蛋糕吧。”月岛开口。

黑尾这才发现一旁餐厅的桌上还放着点好蜡烛的蛋糕，上头的烛火不知和月岛一起等待了他多久，似乎是被对方重燃了无数次，感觉比之前的都短。

他干巴巴回道一句好。

那头，月岛落座在餐厅的椅子上，撑着脸朝看起来正襟危坐的黑尾瞥了眼，慵懒地给对方打了个圆场，调笑黑尾桑人气不减魅力依旧，把那人臊得一阵慌却放松了不少。

但紧接着他话音又一转，调侃道：“收了这么多礼物，那月岛萤送你的还要吗？”

“要的。” 黑尾乖乖地顺着对方答，看见月岛对他笑着拍了拍一旁的座位，他灰溜溜地走过去，少了平时耀武扬威没脸没皮的样子，像只做错事夹紧尾巴的狼。

眼下月岛熟练地切下一块蛋糕，推给他，转头意料之内看见了黑尾苦大深仇的脸色，竟然有一点要掉泪的模样，开口道，“啊，要道歉的话——”

“啊啊啊我错了——”话音被对方打断，黑尾转身抱住对方纤瘦的腰肢，把头埋在对方的肩颈上来回蹭，一反常态地扮演着撒娇大型犬，“我真的错了，大错特错，唔……”

月岛推着人额头把对方掰开，迅雷不及耳地塞了口蛋糕到对方嘴里，说：“道歉什么的，还是留到解释后再说吧。”

黑尾机械式地咀嚼嘴里的蛋糕，含糊道。“对不起……”

“比起道歉，黑尾桑还是先解释一下这两三天究竟怎么回事吧？”

“不要叫我黑尾桑啊——”黑尾迅速咽下蛋糕发出哀嚎，立刻又被对方塞了一口，“不使都角窝贴郞了嘛（不是都叫我铁朗了吗？）”

“说！”

其实说这事，有点难以启齿，至少是在一起七年的对象也难以开口的程度，一个不知道说得上是好还是坏的家族遗传。

他刚出生的视野里就比别人多一抹色彩，而父亲告诉他，那是喜欢的颜色。

在黑尾铁朗的眼里，喜欢是具象的。

眼前旁人对他的好感化作一颗颗浅粉色的泡泡，亲近他的朋友就多一些，疏远的偶尔也有，那些泡泡随着他们接触后一点点膨胀，最后“啵”地一声破掉，如果那人对他很感兴趣，有时还会接二连三的冒泡下去。

其实他和研磨讨论过这个问题，对方嫌弃地说着阿黑好恶心，是不是养成游戏玩得太多了出现幻想，没想倒是为黑尾开拓了一个新思路，那一颗颗泡泡于是被他当做好感值+1来用，大一点的泡泡就+2。

“你都不知道你那个时候多可爱。”黑尾叉子戳在蛋糕上把奶油搅成一坨泥泞，“我大概就是这样喜欢上你的。”

“刚认识的时候？”月岛撑着脸看他，无名指上戒指在餐桌灯下闪着银光，黑尾盯了会儿，把人的手抓过来牵住，然后扣紧。

“恩，” 他答，“你真的相信我说的鬼话吗？”

“不知道。”月岛垂眸没看向他，“但你大概率上不会骗我。”

“你没那么聪明——”

“我没有骗你！是真的！”黑尾打断他，“虽然很多人都觉得不可思议。”

“继续说。”月岛扬了扬下巴。

刚认识的时候黑尾也没有想到自己会沦陷至深。

相同的性别，前后辈的关系，远隔两地的距离，好像没有一样是顺遂的——如果他没有发现月岛在说着疏远的话的同时冒着粉色的泡泡。

如果他没有在训练结束后状似不经意地递过去一瓶水或毛巾，他就不会听见对方嘲讽式的道谢下，那人耳边的泡泡一颗接一颗的冒出、又破掉，心里也不会跟被灌了碳酸饮料那样鼓鼓胀胀，和膨胀破裂的泡泡一起“啵啵”作响。

如果他没有强制往对方的通讯录里面输入自己的号码，也不会被对方夺回了手机，那几颗泡泡中的一个更不可能随着月岛的动作缓缓飘向自己，在还没来得及反应的时候，就碰上了他的脸颊，接着啵一声地破开，就像是月岛亲了他一口那样。

如果他没有毅然决然地坦诚自己喜欢月岛口是心非的那抹粉色……

“所以说，你一直可以看见我哪时候对你产生了好感？”

“对……嗷——好痛！”黑尾捂住刚才月岛捏的大腿处，然后听见对方喃喃道太卑鄙了。

“这几年我觉得你坦诚很多，”黑尾分析道，“当然，害羞的你很好。但是学会向我表白心意的萤更很可爱。”

“别说了……”月岛难得地又害羞起来，耳尖有些红，“那问题究竟出在哪，你不是看得见——”

“啊……这就是问题所在啊！”黑尾变得有些愤恨，“我可能太依赖这个能力了，所以它现在退化之后我一时还反应不过来，尤其还在这种时候，竟然再也没有看到你的……”

“什么意思?” 月岛打断他，“你难道是说，再也没看见我的泡泡吗？”

黑尾顿了一下，伸手捏住他的脸，“你说泡泡的时候真可爱，以后多说点叠字怎么样，例如，铁朗我饿饿，铁朗抱抱我，一起洗澡澡之类的……”

“说正经的！” 月岛扶额。

“对。” 黑尾叹了口气，“自从你生日之后就很少见了，以前至少两三天会有一次。”

“现在一周了，完全没有。”

月岛蹙了蹙眉，闭着眼指尖抵在太阳穴，静默了大概五秒。

他睁眼问道：“现在呢？”

“没有。” 虽然毫无变化，但黑尾好奇道，“你干了什么？”

“专心想着爱你。” 月岛一本正经。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”黑尾爆出狂笑搂住了他， “你太可爱了我的天…”

月岛问他有没有和别人谈过这个问题，黑尾倒是愣了一下，道有，木兔。

短暂地沉默了几秒，在月岛还没质问为什么要去问一个缺心眼这种问题前，黑尾先说了：“我跟他讲了我的苦恼，结果他非常自然地跟我说，哦！可能是没有那么喜欢你了吧！”

“不要模仿木兔前辈讲话的声音，拜托了。”月岛真的很无奈，“为什么要相信他啊？”

“因为他还说了七年之痒……” 听上去还怪委屈的，月岛翻了个白眼。

“痒什么痒，我生日那天你跟我求婚，我才刚答应你，是要痒什么？”

“他说，得不到的永远在骚动，得到的就心如止水了……”

这下月岛无话可说，这两个人混在一起的时候智商也就那样他也不强求了，只能转移话题问道有没有亲近的人也是看不见有泡泡的。

“嗯……”黑尾思索片刻，“爸跟妈吧，但我觉得是血缘的关系，是吗？我也不清楚……”

这下究竟是能力失灵还是什么其他的都变成了迷，也许要问一下黑尾的爸爸，但最近两个老人家出国旅游了，黑尾便说等回来再讲也不迟。

“对不起，这几天让你这么担心。”他叹了口气，说，“我真是太不会想了。”

“不是，铁朗，”月岛不知何时趴在了桌上，仰着头看向他，“你究竟在怕什么呢…？”

“嗯？”

他的双眼盛满笑意，是和青涩少年时期截然相反的余韵，说，“我是说...”

“之前，每次觉得自己已经很喜欢你的时候，你都会让我觉得我好像能再喜欢你一点……”

月岛的坦白赤诚而简单，黑尾盯着他，突然就很想笑。

是啊，难道无名指上套着的易拉罐扣环吗？

黑尾俯身凑近他，鼻尖贴着对方的，“你以前可不会说这种话……”

“但是最近没有了。”月岛补齐刚刚的话，却笑得十分调皮也很灿烂，黑尾被甜得一窒，没去多想对方话语里的深意，笑着吻住了他，舌尖缠人地和对方勾在一起，嘴里蛋糕的甜腻将他们黏得紧密。

无人去想这个蛋糕怎么吃着吃着就吃到了床上，黑尾卷起对方的睡衣，炙热的鼻息和吻贴上对方的锁骨。

留下了几个深浅不一的吻痕，灵巧的舌辗转向下含住了胸前的小点，细细地描摹撵弄着，偶尔齿尖轻轻搔刮而过，月岛原先只是颤栗着的身子便受到欲望的指使，不自觉地贴向他。

“嗯……”月岛难耐地低吟，五指插入黑尾的发梢，将对方的头轻轻拉起来，“你别一直…玩那里…”

“哪里？”黑尾重重地吸了一口，抬眸看向月岛泛上潮红的眼角，笑得十分顽劣。

那双骨节分明的掌心很热，却执意滑过月岛身上的每一处，敏感的肌肤毫无防备，像是要被烫伤，然而无名指上的对戒却冰得起起鸡皮疙瘩，无时无刻提醒着俩人早已是亲密无间的一体。

月岛只能红着脸张嘴索吻，才如愿以偿地转移了对方的注意。

即使如此，他仍能感受到黑尾粗长的手指正拓开他最后的领地，熟练且富有技巧地避免一切不适。

然而唇舌交接的温度其实更吸引他的注意，相较于身体渴望沉沦欲望和快感，更令他感到兴奋的是怀里所拥有的是对方。

“铁朗……”月岛收紧圈在对方颈脖的手臂，轻咬住了对方的耳垂，把湿热的鼻息都吐进了对方耳畔，“嗯……你快一点……”

“小月、萤……” 黑尾也忍了很久，温柔呢喃着回应他，一边掰着柔嫩的臀瓣强硬地挺了进去。

“啊…嗯…” 一下子被撑开的感觉又太过刺激，月岛夹在黑尾腰上的长腿正不住地颤抖，穴口边缘流出一些乳白体液，正在张合着适应突然的进入，他只能无助地轻哼。

月色朦胧的夜里，月岛自成年后留长的那头金发散开在枕边，流溢着金光，黑尾忍不住将那些碎发拢在手心，竭尽温柔地亲吻，弄得对方白皙得几乎透明的脸颊又铺上几分绯色。

黑尾刚开始抽动得很缓，每一下的撞击却很有力，夹杂着水渍的肉体撞击声听得人面红耳赤。

逐渐加快的速度连同气势仿佛即将把月岛拆吃入腹那般凶狠，压着熟悉的敏感点恶劣地顶弄，逼得对方连连败退，在身下呜咽出声，指尖几乎扣进他背脊的皮肉里，也不知道是在求助还是在较劲。

“唔……我……哈…”月岛的话语含糊不清，被情欲占领的大脑无力思考，凭着本能唯一能做的，大概只有跟正在疼爱他的男人撒娇，乞求更多的触碰和怜爱，从内到外狠狠地占有他，“亲……亲我。”

“嗯…？”黑尾话音的温和与他的动作毫无关联，他一手揉弄着月岛硬挺在空气中的茎身，炙热的性器却在无情肆虐，在狭窄的穴口内硬生生劈开又拔出，“宝贝，说什么呢…?”

“吻我——”月岛攀着黑尾宽厚的肩膀把人扯下来，带着哭腔的声音成功地取悦了对方，那人贴着他的唇一下下地亲，含住他的唇珠逗弄，哄着萤好乖，好可爱，月岛耳根子一软，便不自觉挺着腰将自己往对方怀里送，让黑尾更好地享用他。

沉浸在性爱里的俩人恨不得更紧密地连结，纠缠的十指和深入的性器似乎不够，像是要把对方揉进骨里的欲望轭住了喉头，再无声响，唯有酥麻的快感和酣畅的抽插猛烈而持续，在沉默中却有着千丝万缕的爱恋。

一直到最后黑尾冲刺着射在对方体内的时候，月岛唔地哭叫出声，那不同于女性娇嫩、婉转的嗓音，嘶哑地喊出了一声铁朗，饱含的爱意和情意却无可替代，那么深又那么无助，只是一声便喊软了黑尾的心。

平复着方才粗喘的气息，黑尾搂着月岛把被子捂紧了，就怕刚才出了汗却被冷风到着凉，又关切地问了声要不要先去洗澡，月岛则是一如往常地进入了情事后的慵懒状态，应答着想再躺一会儿，乖巧地被对方搂着。

“生日快乐，铁朗。”月岛的眼睛闭着也能感觉到黑尾指尖轻碾着他的发梢，又问，“今年许愿了吗？”

“有比跟你在一起更好的愿望吗？”黑尾带着笑意回他，“那………大概是跟你永远在一起吧。”

“恶心过头了。”

“滴——”手机铃声打断了俩人幼稚的谈话，黑尾比了个嘘，伸手接通，发现是他的父母打来的。

“铁朗！”黑尾爸爸朝气蓬勃的声音从话筒里传来，惹得月岛噗嗤一笑搂住黑尾的腰，也把耳朵贴近了手机。

“我在呢。”

“小月呢，你们没在一起吗？”黑尾妈妈则是沉静又娴熟地提出了疑问。

“妈妈，我也在。”月岛小小声地说。

黑尾爸爸闻言爽朗地笑出声，说着不知道的还以为你们吵架了，感情不和，反倒让几个钟头前的确还在冷战的黑月俩人有点不好意思，不过在这点上默契很好的他们隔着电话对视了一眼，还是异口同声回道，我们不吵架。

的确没吵架，冷战而已。

黑尾夫妻俩人听了自然也开心，让月岛不要这么害羞，接着讲说他们的邮轮正到了意大利，在那边给黑尾买了生日礼物和给月岛的纪念品，等他们回去的时候正好圣诞节，再吃着火锅，一起交换礼物。

黑尾这边满口答应着好，其实满脑子都想着问清楚那个害他们冷战上的原因，于是便拐弯抹角地提了下，没想立刻被黑尾爸爸发现了。

“是因为你看不到小月的气泡才这么问的吗？”那边很耿直地将他委婉的抛球直接打了回来。

“是……” 黑尾无奈地笑，他听见自己的老爸再次爆发出大笑，还喊了母亲一起过来取笑他，即使他不是很懂到底为什么，尤其是当自己平时鲜少玩笑的妈妈也跟着咯咯笑出来的时候。

“铁朗，”电话那头突然正经地喊了他，黑尾有些紧张，赶紧问道怎么了。

“在你妈妈和我结婚的那年，还有你6岁那年，我就再也没有在你们身上看见过了。”

“当然别人的我还是看得见。”

“啊?” 黑尾一时之间反应不过来，“那您怎么没提到过？我一直以为您能看见我的和母亲的...?”

“这不是我一开始没想明白嘛！”那边说着，“虽然有落差感但是想明白后反而觉得更幸福了——”

“...?” 更幸福了？

只能愣愣地看着月岛，想征求一点意见，却发现对方已经有点睡意地半眯着眼。

“你懂我意思吗，铁朗？” “唉呀，他没办法这么快懂的，你自己当初不是也懊恼很久吗？”

那头的父母突然争论了起来，黑尾除了自己疑惑还得帮忙打着圆场。

挂断前母亲淡淡道了句，“难道少了这个天赋，世界上最爱你的三个人对你的爱，你都看不见了吗？”

没由来地，黑尾忽然觉得在一球丝线里找了线头，抓到了一点线索。

他想求助月岛，但对方已经有点昏昏欲睡的兆头。

“莹？” 他试探性地喊。

“怎么…”月岛把头埋进黑尾的怀里，猫似地蹭了蹭，道：“我其实有一点困了。”

月岛的脸颊贴黑尾鼓动的胸腔前，均匀平缓的吐息打在肌肤上留下暖意。

“我好像懂你意思了。” 黑尾没头没尾地来了一句。

“...?” 月岛埋在他胸前的脸抬了起来，撩起眼皮看黑尾，示意他接着说。

“最近都没有了的那句。”，黑尾直视着对方的眼睛，缓缓道：“没有办法更爱了，是这个意思，对吗？”

月岛眼睫眨得很慢，像是还没怎么反应过来，黑尾怔怔瞧了会儿，捧起他的脸，“是吧、是吧？啊，你好犯规啊啊——不行，我也要。”

鼻尖磨着鼻尖，黑尾深吸了一口气，尝试让自己看起来足够镇定且诚恳，他开口。

“我也没有办法再更爱你一点了，莹。”

对方定睛看着他。

那双和他相视的瞳孔中流离的色彩那么熟悉，清澈地如水面倒映出自己的样貌，就像他一直住在对方心里那样，月岛的眼睛一直追逐他的身影，从7年前就从未停止。

“因为，现在已经是最爱你的黑尾铁朗。”

两人相视一笑。

“嗯。”回应他的是爱人更加紧扣的双臂和袒露的爱意。

“我也是最爱你的月岛萤。”

25岁的黑尾铁朗，生日收获最好的礼物还能是什么呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，这篇真的超临时，因为原本在写另一个故事当贺文，俩人都是直播主的那种纯情小男生双向暗恋，你们想看的话我还是可以考虑写下去的啦，不然篇幅感觉拉得好——长啊那篇。
> 
> 祝黑尾生日快乐啦，请黑月酱一直甜甜地恋爱下去~


End file.
